But Not For Me
by Owlettes
Summary: Maybe she hoped he felt the same. Maybe she was just tired and wanted to come clean with her feelings. Maybe, she just did it for herself, and wanted to finally let her feelings go.


**Uh, just a quick drabble to introduce my future character. I didn't know where I was going with this, I just wanted to do something before I drown in my summer work. Sorry Roy might seem really out of character. Sorry my OC might sound really mary sue, but you don't know much about her in this!**

* * *

The streets were covered in the freshly fallen snow, most people asleep at the time. Faint music could be heard in the background as two figures danced together under the soft street lights. Both were clad in their superhero costumes, looking out of place in their surroundings.

After patrolling the city for an hour or two, the female character convinced her partner to take a break. As holiday melodies broke the silence, she coerced him into dancing with her. Tugging his arm, she managed to start them off with a slow waltz.

"Acro, why aren't we patrolling?" Roy asked the girl, slowly spinning around with her. "Lighten up, Red. A break won't kill you once in a while, especially with everything that's been going on." She said, a smile lighting up her face. Besides, it wasn't often that they had moments like this. Roy only nodded in return and they continued with their dancing.

Truthfully, Acro was slightly bitter about Roy's feelings towards a certain assassin, but knew better than to interfere. Calming her mind, she turned her attention to the music instead.

_They're writing songs of love, but not for me._

_A lucky star's above, but not for me._

After a few minutes in the silence, loud gunshots and an alarm going off rang in the air. The two quickly stopped their dancing and raced directly to the loud scene. Acro prepared some throwing knives as well as some sparklers in case a distraction would be needed. Judging from the scene a few blocks ahead, it was only an amateur robbery attempt, so she slipped her weapons away. Acro relaxed as Red Arrow raced ahead.

Roy's arrow darted past the robber, knocking the gun out of his hand. The man was distracted momentarily, not noticing Acro sneak up from behind him. She delivered a solid punch to the back of his head, and he passed out. After the ordeal was quickly taken care of, Acro let out a sigh from the inconvenience of the interruption.

Giving Acro a knowing look, Roy grudgingly held out his hand for her, letting their dance continue. "Thanks Red. It's a good thing Kid and Rob aren't here; they wouldn't let you live this down." Acro chuckled, accepting his hand and dragging them both away to a more empty area. Now if Cheshire or Artemis saw them dancing, well they'd _definitely_ have a field day. As in, both would be angry in one way or another.

_With love to lead the way_

_I've found more_ _clouds of grey_

_than any Russian play could guarantee._

Roy let out a chuckle in return, his hand slipping around her waist. The music had stopped playing minutes prior, yet they still continued twirling and twirling. If any bystanders were around, it would look awkward. If any reporters were around, it'd get twenty times more awkward. Two teenagers dancing around to no music seemed somewhat understandable, but two superheroes? To their luck, most people were celebrating with their families inside their warm, cozy homes.

Snow started falling from the sky again, Acro's eyes lighting up in childish wonder. "Hey, remember that Christmas years ago, before I even got caught up in this hero business?" She asked him, her eyes still sparkling. "Of course," he replied in a teasing tone. "It'd be impossible to forget anyways. Remember your love for me? You were always convinced I'd be a superhero soon and then you'd be my sidekick."

Acro's face flushed from his comment, a pout on her lips. Elbowing him, she muttered, "So sue me. At least I wasn't declaring that I'd be your wife or something."

"Actually, you di-" Acro elbowed him lightly again, both of them caught up in the memory. As she regained her composure, Roy spoke again. "I always thought it was cute, no need to be shy!" Needless to say, her face flushed again as she glared at him.

_I was a fool to fall and get that way;_

_Heigh-ho! Alas! And also, lack-a-day!_

At this point, Roy burst out laughing, causing Acro to cave and join in. Their laughs filled the night air, both of them leaning into one another to stay upright. By the end of their laughing fit, they were out of breath, their foreheads touching.

It made Acro happy seeing him so carefree, something she hadn't seen in a long time. With a large smile, she leaned in and pecked his lips, pulling away soon after. It only took milliseconds for Acro to realize what she had just done, both of them frozen in shock. She didn't know what she was thinking.

Maybe she was just tired and wanted to come clean with her feelings. Maybe she hoped he felt the same. Maybe, she just did it for herself, and wanted to do something before letting go completely.

She slipped away moments later, Roy still frozen in shock. She didn't look back.

_Although I can't dismiss the mem'ry of her kiss,_

_I guess she's not for me._


End file.
